Ekko/Development
Champion Reveal: Ekko, the Boy Who Shattered Time We're about to send League's next champion out to PBE! a powerful skirmishing assassin who thrives in extended fights, using his and crowd control to and enemies as he whittles down his targets. And if he starts to lose a fight, the brilliant boy from Zaun can time a little and try again. Champion Reveal: Ekko, the Boy Who Shattered Time ;Abilities I= ;Z-Drive Resonance Ekko's damaging spells and attacks build up Resonance stacks on his enemies. Every third attack against the same target triggers Ekko's passive, dealing bonus damage and his enemy. If he triggers his passive on an enemy champion, Ekko also gains a strong buff. |-|Q= ;Timewinder Ekko throws a device in a target direction, damaging all enemies along its path. Once it reaches max distance or hits an enemy champion, the device expands, creating a field that all enemy and neutral units. After a moment, the device contracts and rushes back to Ekko, dealing extra damage to all enemies in its path. |-|W= ;Parallel Convergence * Ekko's basic attacks deal bonus damage to . * Ekko opens a time rift, creating an alternate reality copy of him that tosses a device to a target location. After a delay, the device expands into a broad zone. If Ekko enters the sphere, it detonates, granting him a shield while all enemies inside. |-|E= ;Phase Dive Ekko dashes a fixed distance towards a target area. Once his initial dash has ended, Ekko gains greatly increased range on his next basic attack, and blinks to his target to deal damage and apply on-hit and spell effects. |-|R= ;Chronobreak Ekko rewinds time, briefly turning untargetable and invulnerable before reappearing wherever he was a few seconds ago. Once he reappears, Ekko recovers over those few seconds while dealing tons of damage to all nearby enemies. ;Laning Ekko's early game revolves around his ability to create windows of opportunity with . Its decent range and sheer size makes it a powerful zoning and generation tool, although if Ekko isn't judicious with his casts, he'll quickly run both out of mana and into trouble. Aside from farming, Ekko's also provides poke against his lane opponent, particularly when he , repositioning himself to strike his target with both rounds of . Smart positioning should gift Ekko with a perfect window to hustle in with blink and pressure his target with mounting stacks. And, after diving on top of his opponent and triggering his , Ekko can simply run out, making the most of his boost as he heads to safety. Ekko's role as a solo lane skirmisher becomes increasingly apparent as he starts leveling up and unlocking his full repertoire of abilities. Accurate casts - especially used against enemies slowed by - give him great trading windows: landing it on his lane opponent gives Ekko the chance to in and trigger stun for a couple of free attacks. Even if his target avoids the crowd control, they'll still have a hard time successfully trading thanks to shield. Once his opponents see potential power of the ability, Ekko can get psychological, using his casts to zone his enemies away from last hitting or force them towards an approaching jungler. He can even wrangle a couple of defensive uses out of , like triggering the ability's explosion just so he can shield himself from otherwise lethal damage, or casting the ability directly on himself as enemy junglers come in to gank. This forces his would-be killers to choose between backing off, and stunning themselves within arm's reach of the boy from Zaun. Ekko's skirmishing and trading turns stronger still after he unlocks , gifting him the chance to heal up and try again after unfavorable trades, or use the ability to blink inside stun sphere to trick his lane opponent. comes packed with plenty of utility, too - if he's nimble enough, Ekko can simply hit his to escape from deadly gank situations, or just return to lane if he's a speedy shopper after . ;Skirmishing Ekko lacks the raw power to burst his targets down, so he relies more on his cunning than his strength. As the two teams start gathering, he needs to look for opportunities to skirmish, harassing and chipping away at his targets from relative safety. an important component here, offering Ekko his best method for developing his stacks as his enemies group. All the same, he has to be careful to avoid being poked out himself or caught by enemy crowd control abilities - as slippery as Ekko is, he's not a resilient champ, and will quickly bite the dust once caught. But if a pick opportunity presents itself - if an enemy is already wounded or they're far enough away from their disruptive allies - then Ekko has all the tools, gadgets and gizmos he needs to get in, secure the kill and fall back in relative safety. Here's where comes in. By placing the ability's sphere between his target and their allies, Ekko effectively zones them, forcing them to either move farther from safety, or willingly enter into Ekko's trap. Either way, an accurate should slow the target enough for the boy from Zaun to in and start bludgeoning his target. Once he's reduced their health enough, Ekko's damage amps up pretty significantly thanks to passive, making low health enemies especially enticing. And once he's done his work, he needs to quickly make his way to safety; if he's up past his neck in trouble, he can push his big red button and to reappear with his team. ;Teamfights Ekko takes on a different role in large-scale teamfights, thriving in situations when he can follow up on high-impact area of effect abilities. After setting up his team's initiation with , Ekko follows up with before into his sphere to stun his enemies and shield his butt before he starts swinging his club. Then it's a matter of timing: Ekko needs to carefully balance the level of his health against the impact of his . Trigger too early and he'll end up back in his own team's backline; too late and he'll already have met his maker. But when Ekko correctly, when he reappears in the heart of the enemy team with topped up health and a devastating amount of area of effect damage, then his team all but wins the fight. ;Synergy ;Champion Insights : , game design by gypsylord In his lore, Ekko's a smart guy who uses his wits to survive the streets of Zaun. I wanted to reflect that in his gameplay by making him feel wily and clever, so I asked myself how we could make an assassin who doubles down on feeling smart. We already have a bunch of ways for players to feel skilled in League: players feel skillful when they land their skillshots, while players might feel skillful when they combo their abilities together in the right way to save their carry. Getting players to feel smart, on the other hand, is a trickier beast. Here's a contrast: players are skillful when they position correctly, engage on their targets and land all their abilities. players are smart when they lead enemies on a wild goose chase and then teleport back to a they left behind at just the right moment. The core thing here is feeling like you came out ahead in an engagement through solid situational analysis instead of raw mechanics and reaction time. Now for Ekko. He feels smart through the idea of predictive gameplay. Basically, instead of reacting to what happens, I wanted you to feel good about predicting what will happen - call the shot right and you get a reward. This is best represented in Ekko's , . The ability asks him to take in his current surroundings and make a call as to where he will need to be in three seconds. If he does it right, he gets a shield, but if he does it extra right by also calling out where his enemy is going to be, he gets to stun them. The time between cast and detonation starts a game where Ekko and his team need to move in just the right way to ensure everyone goes where he wants them to. is similar. At one point Ekko was able to call the back manually at any time during the cast, but while this made the ability feel more mechanically complex, it made Ekko's use of it less smart. There was no longer a contextual problem to solve, and the use case just became a flat yes/no question. Will the orb hit them? If yes, recall it. Without the mechanical complexity, Ekko has to plan how he'll use his , and reposition himself so that both damage rounds land against his target. It's smarter. A second 'smart gameplay' idea we wanted to implement in Ekko's kit was abilities that have a basic functionality, but which can also be used perfectly for much greater effect. Ekko's again fits in here. It creates a reasonably large area that enemies don't want to be in, so at its base level, it works as a zoning tool. Similarly, Ekko can cast the ability on himself for a shield - another base level use for the ability. But in order to land the stun, he needs to figure out how he or his allies can lock his target down and keep them in the zone. Analyze or force the situation correctly by orchestrating your enemies and allies into the sphere, and you win the teamfight. The second question we explored on Ekko was figuring out how we could make an assassin feel good when they're not one-shot killing targets? We already have kill assassins ( and , for instance), so we came up with the idea of a utility assassin. Ekko, like , has lower ratios and so takes longer to secure kills than most in his role. But where he loses damage, he gains large amounts of CC that he can use to win teamfights even when he isn't the main damage threat. Basically, if can't kill , he can't kill - he doesn't provide much else to his team. But if can't kill , he can at least try to lock her (and maybe her team) down so people like can clean up. Thanks to and , he's still very good at taking risks, and is heavily encouraged to take multiple passes at a fight if things don't go perfectly the first time. Finally, you might be wondering why you'd want to pick an assassin who can't kill people. That's actually untrue - if any squishies on the enemy team get low Ekko can and will find and kill them thanks to the assassin threats that Ekko does retain, specifically his ability to select single targets with before using the execute damage on to kill them. is still a marksman, and Ekko's still an assassin - they're just a little different. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music- Ekko Seconds| Warsongs - The Boy Who Shattered Time (MitiS Remix)| League of Legends Music- The Climb| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos PROJECT DISRUPTION| Making the SKT T1 2016 World Championship Team Skins League of Legends| Ekko Seconds| |-|Gallery= Ekko Chrono cover.jpg|Ekko Chronobreak Cover Ekko Chrono spread.jpg|Ekko Chronobreak Spread Ekko Backstory.png|Ekko Chronobreak Characters Zaun Ekko concept 1.jpg|Ekko Zaun Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Zaun Ekko concept 2.jpg|Ekko Zaun Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Zaun Ekko concept 3.jpg|Ekko Zaun Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Zaun Ekko concept 4.jpg|Ekko Zaun Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Ekko concept 01.jpg|Ekko Concept 1 Ekko concept 02.jpg|Ekko Concept 2 Ekko concept 03.jpg|Ekko Concept 3 Ekko concept 04.jpg|Ekko Concept 4 Ekko concept 05.jpg|Ekko Concept 5 Ekko concept 06.jpg|Ekko Concept 6 Ekko concept 07.jpg|Ekko Concept 7 Ekko concept 08.jpg|Ekko Concept 8 Ekko concept 09.jpg|Ekko Concept 9 Ekko concept 10.jpg|Ekko Concept 10 Ekko concept 11.jpg|Ekko Concept 11 Ekko concept 12.jpg|Ekko Concept 12 Ekko concept 13.jpg|Ekko Concept 13 Ekko concept 14.jpg|Ekko Concept 14 Ekko concept 20.jpg|Ekko Concept 15 Ekko concept 15.jpg|Ekko Concept 16 Ekko concept 16.jpg|Ekko Concept 17 Ekko concept 17.jpg|Ekko Concept 18 Ekko concept 18.jpg|Ekko Concept 19 Ekko concept 19.jpg|Ekko Concept 20 Ekko concept 21.jpg|Ekko Concept 21 Ekko concept 22.jpg|Ekko Concept 22 Ekko concept 23.jpg|Ekko Concept 23 Ekko concept 24.jpg|Ekko Concept 24 Ekko concept 25.jpg|Ekko Concept 25 Ekko concept 26.jpg|Ekko Concept 26 Ekko concept 27.jpg|Ekko Concept 27 Ekko concept 29.jpg|Ekko Concept 28 Ekko concept 31.jpg|Ekko Concept 29 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 32.jpg|Ekko Concept 30 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 33.jpg|Ekko Concept 31 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 34.jpg|Ekko Concept 32 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 35.jpg|Ekko Concept 33 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 36.jpg|Ekko Concept 34 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 37.jpg|Ekko Concept 35 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 38.jpg|Ekko Concept 36 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 39.jpg|Ekko Concept 37 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 40.jpg|Ekko Concept 38 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 41.jpg|Ekko Concept 39 (by Riot Artist Alexandr 'LittleDruid' Pechenkin) Ekko concept 47.jpg|Ekko Concept 40 Ekko concept 50.jpg|Ekko Concept 41 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Ekko concept 51.jpg|Ekko Concept 42 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Ekko Weapon Animation Exploration.png|Ekko Weapon Animation Exploration 1 Ekko concept 48.jpg|Ekko Weapon Animation Exploration 2 Ekko Idle Pose Exploration.png|Ekko Idle Pose Exploration Ekko concept 46.jpg|Ekko Face Study 1 Ekko Face Study 2.png|Ekko Face Study 2 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Ekko Face Study.png|Ekko Face Study 3 Ekko Expression Study.png|Ekko Expression Study Ekko Time Assassin.png|Ekko Concept Final Ekko Sandstorm model 3.png|Sandstorm Ekko Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Ekko Sandstorm model 1.png|Sandstorm Ekko Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Ekko Sandstorm model 2.png|Sandstorm Ekko Model 3 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Ekko Academy concept.jpg|Academy Ekko Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Ekko PROJECT model 02.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJECT model 01.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Model 2 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Ekko PROJECT splash concept.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Ekko PROJECT splash concept 2.jpg|PROJECT: Ekko Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Ekko TheClimb concept 01.jpg|Ekko The Climb Concept (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Category:Champion development Category:Ekko